Goodbyes and Hellos
by Anonymous301
Summary: What would happen if a lover, daughter, and friend died? Would things ever be the same? How would everyone handle it? Book after Breaking Dawn.
1. Ch 1 The Most Amazing Night

**Jacob POV:**

**It was just me and my love, Renesmee. We were at a beautiful restaurant that I couldn't pronounce the name of. Renesmee and I were sitting at a table with nobody around us. We were alone and I liked it.**

"**Are you sure this place is O.K.? It's really expensive." Typical Nessie, always caring about everyone but herself, just like her mother.**

"**Positive. My dad said he would take care of everything." I said.**

**I recently moved back in with my dad. I'm surprised Sam allowed it since I wasn't part of his pack anymore. Billy met Nessie a while ago and immediately fell in love with her. He would do anything for me if she had something to do with it. That's how I convinced him to buy us dinner.**

"**Are you sure," she repeated. "We can just go get fast food. It's fine."**

"**No. We are staying," I smiled. She smiled in return, her cheeks lifting in the most perfect way and her dimples seemed as if they were sparkling. She was beautiful.**

"**I love you." This surprised her since I said it out of the blue. Her eyebrows scrunched in, just how I liked it.**

"**I love you too."**

**We sat in silence looking into each others eyes for what seemed liked hours. We didn't need to talk. That was the good thing. Our eyes were the ones who did all the talking. The best part was that I could tell her anything. She knew I was a werewolf and she still loved me. It's hard to believe.**

***************************************************************************

**Unfortunately, the night went by very quickly. I had her home by 10****;Edward's rules. At least I got to kiss her this time. I slowly drove home, only thinking about what an amazing night I had.**

"**Hey Jake," my dad's deep, husky voice said when I walked through the door. Something was wrong, I could tell by his voice.**

"**Hey Dad. What's up?"**

"**Nothing. Sam Uley did just call though." I turned the corner to see he had a worried look on his face. He was right to be worried. I hated when Sam called.**

"**Why?" I asked knowing the reason but I wanted to make sure.**

"**He wants to meet up with you." Of course he did. He never wants to meet up with me. When he does it is always about a new vampire scent he would catch. Then I would have to assure him everything would be fine. Good thing the feelings were mutual about meeting up with him.**

"**Okay. What time," I asked as calm as I could. I was surprised my voice didn't crack or anything. I put my hands in the pockets of my pants and started slowly rocking back and forth on my toes and heels.**

"**He said 7...in the morning." It sounded like a question.**

"**Okay. Thanks." I stated walking up to my room and once I turned the corner I heard a sigh of relief.**

"**Wait, Jake. How was you night with Nessie?" I turned around and peered my head around the corner he was at.**

"**It was good. Thanks," I said hoping he knew I was talking about how he paid.**

"**Anytime, son." I guessed he understood.**

**I started walking up to my room again. I made it. I sat on my small bed. I needed a new one. Mine was way to small. I lied down, staring at my ceiling. I had a lot on my mind. There was Renesmee. I was most definitely in love with her. There was also Sam. My pack. The Cullen's. That new vampire scent that no one could decipher. There was just too much.**

**My eyes slowly started closing as I fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	2. Ch 2 Gone

Renesmee POV:

I was just changing clothes from hunting. I didn't feel good at all and I thought I was just thirsty. Turns out I was wrong. The room seemed like it was spinning then everything went black. I fell right to the floor, making a big _thump_, bigger than Emmett would have made. Then I saw everything again. Mom was the only one home. She heard me and then ran up to see if I was O.K.

"Honey, are you alright," she asked.

"I don't think so Bel-Mom." I needed to stop wanting to call her Bella, and my dad Edward. Jacob was definitely getting to me.

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I just fainted for a couple seconds."

"Well, let's go to your bed," she said, taking my hand.

"Okay." I started standing up to my knees and fell back down immediately making another loud _thump_. I couldn't move. Bella then started picking me up from the ground. "Ouch! Damn it, Mom! That hurts!" I screamed.

"That's odd. You can't move. Hmmm. Let me call your father," she said, pulling her Blackberry out of her pocket. She tried calling him and she couldn't get her phone to work. Then I heard her mutter, "I hate this stupid phone." She finally got it to work after 5 minutes. "There we go," she said, sounding pleased with herself. She seemed to call him multiple times. "I wonder why he won't pick up?"

"Mom, he's hunting," I said. Stating the obvious.

"True," she smiled. " How are you doing?"

"Not so good. I feel like….oh what's the word…like…like….like it's the end."

"The end of what?" She asked confused. I sighed.

"My life…I guess." After saying that, I knew that it was true. I just didn't want to believe it. I sighed again.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. I know it is," I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Nobody else was going to be here when I died. Everyone else was still hunting and my love, Jacob, was meeting up with his old pack leader, Sam Uley. Jacob hated to talk to Sam, and Sam hated to talk to him. Jacob was always glad the feeling were mutual.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered after a while of silence.

"I love you too sweetie," she said in a caring voice. Then almost smiled. Almost. I could tell she wanted me think everything was O.K. It didn't work. At all.

I put my hand up to her face and showed her an image of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I wanted her to tell them I loved them. She nodded. I smiled.

Next, I showed her an image of Jacob. "Tell him I love him and I will _always be with him. O.K.?" I asked._

"_Okay honey. I will." I smiled again. I knew she would._

_The last image I showed her was of her and Edward. Then, her eyes became sad. I had to comfort her. "It's okay, Mom. We all knew this would happen," I whispered, not able to use my normal voice. I bet they thought I would at least get passed 15 years old. She still seemed sad though. She started thing about something and looked down towards the floor. After a couple seconds, she looked back up at me and her eyes met mine. I smiled, again. She was probably wondering why I was smiling so much. I had lived a wonderful life. That's all there was to it._

_We sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes. I took her hand and held it as tight as I could. My eyes started closing and my head started tilting towards the ground. I drifted off as I slowly took in my last breath._


	3. Author’s Note Please read!

**Author's note:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS **_**TWILIGHT**_** RELATED. NOT EVEN THE NAMES. ****L**

**Just wanted to make that clear. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy my book.**

**Please review/comment!!!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Ch 4 The News

Jasper POV:

We were coming home from hunting. We all went together, except for Bella. Renesmee left early. Apparently, she wasn't thirsty. About a half-a-hour later, someone called Edward.

_**Flashback**_

"Whoops. Bella called me like 5 times. I wonder what she needs," Edward said after he finished off a buck. For some reason none of us could hear what Bella was saying on the other line. We only heard, "Bella, love, what's wrong?……What do you mean she's 'gone'?……No! That's not possible! She's only 14!" 14? That's how old Renesmee is. Then Edward said, "I'm on my way." and he sprinted away.

My family and I had no idea what any of it meant. We were so confused, but we continued to hunt for a little longer anyway. We most definitely needed it.

_**End of flashback**_

"I still wonder why Edward left," my beautiful wife, Alice, chimed.

" I wonder why his emotions turned from happy to devastation in a couple of seconds," I said.

"Poor Edward," Esme whispered. Esme always cared about everyone in our family. She really was like a mother to us.

" I wonder what Bella said to make him sad. Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. I'm drawing a blank. Jacob or one of the other mutts must be there," Alice said, laughing at her own little joke. I chuckled.

"Why don't we go back see if he is okay," Esme suggested.

"Okay. Lets go," Carlisle said. "And everyone is coming." He looked over at Emmett. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at him. We all laughed. He could be such a baby sometimes.

We ran back home. When we got there, Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch. Their emotions were very sad. We didn't even have to walk through the door to know something was wrong. "Edward, Bella. What's wrong?" Esme asked, her voice calm because of me. They looked up at us.

"We will tell you when Jacob gets here," Edward told us. "And Jasper can you stop playing with our emotions? Please."

"Okay," I replied. He was right though. I was playing with their emotions. I didn't want them to be sad anymore.

We waited about 10 minutes for Jacob. "Finally!" Rose said when we heard Jacob walking up to the door in human form.

"Come in," Edward yelled. Jacob walked through the door. "Hi Jacob. Please, sit." Jacob sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" He looked confused.

"We have no idea. We had to wait till you got here," Emmett said. Jacob then looked toward Edward and Bella and raise an eyebrow.

"Let's just get it over with," Edward said to Bella. Bella simply nodded. "It's Renesmee. She's…she's….she's…." he couldn't finish, so Bella did it for him.

"She's gone. Renesmee is gone." We all froze, our mouths wide open . Emmett was the first to say something.

" What do you mean she's 'gone'?" He asked.

"I mean she's dead!" Edward snapped . Emmett flinched back. I was too shocked to calm him. Edward then took a deep breath. " I'm sorry," he said, his voice surprisingly calm since I didn't do anything. Emmett's reply was, "It's okay."

"That's not possible! She's only 14! NO !NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jacob screamed. I tried to calm him, but it didn't work. He stood up, went to the back door and opened it. He continued out the door and slammed it behind him. He walked away without looking back. None of us moved. It was like we froze from the shock. After a few seconds, I took both Alice's and Esme's hand.


	5. Ch 5 This can't be happening

_Jacob POV:_

_She's gone…She's dead!… _I couldn't get those words out of my mind. It just wasn't possible. Renesmee couldn't be dead. We had an amazing night together last night, and now she's gone. I changed into werewolf form, tearing my clothes into shreds, and started running away from the Cullen's house. After a while I heard someone behind me. It was Leah.

_Hey. What's wrong?_ She asked in her mind. _You're crying_, she added. Until she said that, I didn't realize I was.

_It's nothing_, I responded.

_Obviously it's something. Come on. Tell me. Please._ I sighed and showed her what happened in the Cullen's house. _Oh no!!!_ She screamed in her mind. _That's not possible though! Isn't she only like 14?!?!_

_Yes_, I replied. _And she's already d--de--dead._

After a couple minutes she thought, _I'm so sorry, Jake_.

_So am I_, I thought back. Then we heard someone approaching. Leah turned around and started growling. Edward and Bella walked out from behind a tree. Leah stopped growling.

"Er, Hey Leah. Jake? Are you okay?" Bella asked me. I just whimpered as my reply. Edward threw some clothes in front of me. He probably saw my clothes tear into shreds. 

"Those are mine. You can borrow them. Sorry about the scent," Edward said. _Thanks_, I thought to him. He merely nodded. I took the clothes in my mouth and started to walk away so I could change in private. I changed back into human form once I couldn't see any of them anymore. Edward was right. The scent was terrible. I hit the clothes against a tree a couple times. I got some of the scent off. As I put the clothes on, I realized I was still crying. I sat down on the cold floor, bawling my eyes out. As soon as I wasn't crying as much, I walked back over to Leah, Bella, and Edward. They weren't talking since Leah was in her wolf form and I could tell Edward and Bella were very sad.

I finally reached them. As I walked up, I didn't make any eye contact, I only looked at the ground. "Jake?" Bella said. I slowly looked up and for once in a long time I didn't melt in her eyes. "I'm really sorry," she continued. I shrugged. I didn't have the voice to say anything.

"So am I," the voice surprised me. I didn't realize Leah had changed into human form, or even when she did. She just walked up to me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and started crying again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear. Then I heard a whimper. I turned 180 degrees to see Seth, in werewolf form, staring at us with wide eyes.

"Er, hey Seth. Sorry you have to see me like this." His head tilted in confusion. "It's Nessie," I explained while Leah wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Seth's eyes got eyes got even bigger. I smiled at her and she smiled at me in return. "Um…you see Nessie's…um…she's…" I couldn't finish, so Leah did for me.

"She's gone…as in she's dead." Seth's eyes got even bigger. I didn't even know his eyes could get that wide. He looked over towards Edward, asking if it was true I supposed. He just nodded. Seth then walked over to Bella, since she was still crying. He rubbed his head against her legs and she patted his head. Seth continued to do that to Edward, then to Leah. He made his way over to me and whimpered. I smiled while Leah wiped another tear off my face. Seth didn't seem to care this time. I started to pet Seth's head while Leah put her arm around my waist and hugged me again. I put my around her shoulder. Seth got furious at this. He ran around me and jumped on Leah. Leah was shocked. As were Edward, Bella, and I. I was the first to move.

"Seth! Get off her!" I yelled. He stood over Leah for a couple more seconds, but then he obeyed my command. I took Leah's hand and helped her up.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" She yelled at Seth. I just chuckled. They both looked over at me. "What?!?!" She yelled at me this time.

"I was just wondering _why_ he jumped on you," I chuckled again. She looked confused, but after a couple seconds she got it.

"God no!!! No!! Ew!!!!" Edward and Bella started laughing. Soon so did Leah and I. The only one who wasn't laughing was Seth. He just growled.

"Seth, it's fine. Nothing is going on," I laughed. "Calm down." He growled even louder in response and all the humor in me disappeared. "Seth!" I yelled. "Nothing is happening! Calm down!" He stopped growling at my sudden change in emotions. I took a deep breath. "Sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to yell." He just nodded. Leah, Bella, and Edward were still stunned from my emotions. "Sorry to you guys too." They all responded with "It's okay."

We were all quiet for a few minutes. Bella was the first to break the silence. "Jake, we know it will be hard but we are here for you and so are the rest of the Cullen's," I scoffed at that.

"They are Jacob." Edward said. I still didn't believe it. "Believe it." After he said that I actually started to believe him. I nodded. He smiled and said "Come on. Let's go back to the house. Everyone is worried about you."

"Okay," I said and with that we all started running back to the Cullen's house. It took about 2 minutes with me on Bella's back and Leah on Edward's back. Seth was a little behind us but he caught up. When we got back everyone was in the same spots since I left. Edward opened the door and everyone looked over at us. We all filed in, Edward and Bella taking the seats where they were before, Leah was in a corner with Seth still in werewolf form and I went to the front so everyone could see me.

I felt the tears starting to grow. I blinked and a little tear fell down my face and onto the floor. I quickly wiped the other tears that were coming down.

I looked down to the floor, coughed, and said in a low whisper, "I'm sorry." I knew they could hear me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Esme. I looked at her and she smiled a little smile. She then pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and we let go. Then Carlisle came and also gave me a hug. We pulled away and smiled. I turned around when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Alice. She jumped on me making sure not to let me fall and hugged me. After a couple seconds she jumped back down. Then to my surprise Jasper and Emmett came over to me and gave me a hug. We let go. I knew Rosalie wouldn't hug me so I just gave her a warm smile. She got up from where she was sitting walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. Everyone gasped but I hugged her back. After a couple seconds Leah growled. Rosalie let go and looked around the room. Everyone still had a shocked expression. She just smiled and said "What? I cant hug my brother?" We all laughed and everyone except Leah came into a group hug.

When I saw her still in the corner I motioned for her to come over with my head. She just shook her head. I growled and glared at her until she gave in and came over and stood next to me. I just smiled and pointed to Bella. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Bella and Alice were. She stood there, not knowing what to do but then I coughed and Bella looked at me I nodded my head so she would look behind her. Her head whipped around right as Leah got there. She unlocked her arm from Alice's waist and motioned for her to come in between them. Alice looked confused at first but then smiled once she saw Leah.

Leah smiled. Wait. Leah smiled?! She then went between Bella and Alice and put her arms around their waists. I saw her cringe at their cold skin but she relaxed.

We stood there for a couple minutes, all together. It was actually very nice. I thought about going home and telling my dad.

Then I heard Edward's voice, "Jacob, go." I nodded and pulled away from the group hug. Everyone except Edward gave me a confused look. All I said was "My dad." They understood and let me go. I went out the door and took my clothes off. I knew nobody was watching. Right before phasing I yelled "I'll be back!" I knew they heard me.

In a split second I was on all fours and started sprinting towards my house. I wonder how Billy would take it.

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Review please!!! I'll really appreciate it.**

**Next may be Billy's POV. Unless you want Jacob's. Tell me in your review!!!!!!!**

**:D**


End file.
